Summer Love
by Fauna Greywolf
Summary: It's Christy's favorite time of the year again. time to head off to summer camp. But this year, some things are gonna be different, and not all of them are good.
1. Chapter 1

I'm taking a short break from writing Opposites Attack cause I have a writers block the size of the Hoover Dam. This story is For Hobbit Babe.

Christy sat anxiously tapping the desk with her fingers. She swore the clock had to be moving backwards or something. It felt like the time had been 2:09 for at least 40 minutes, which we all know is impossible, but when your excited about something time purposefully slows down for it's own amusement. Today was the last day of school, and she couldn't wait for summer to start. Her Freshman year had gone great, she was still friends with John and Dawn, and she hadn't failed any classes. This summer the three of them would be counselors at their favorite camp.

Ever since the Care Bears had helped them out 3 years ago, they'd gone back every year. Now they were too old to attend but they jumped at the chance to be counselors. The summer was also the only time they were able to see the entity formerly known as Dark Heart. Now David Henderson, he and his new parents lived in California, and she, John and Dawn lived in Virginia making it difficult to see each other during the year.

She absolutely couldn't wait to see David. Sure they'd exchanged a few e-mails during the school year, he was in his sophomore year of school, and he'd even called her a few times. But they hadn't physically seen each other since the previous summer and it was really taking it's toll on Christy.

BING BONG BING BONG. As the other's in her class whopped at school finally being over, Christy grabbed her backpack and dashed out the door. She wanted to get out before sappy goodbyes clogged the hallways and caused her to miss her bus. Sitting in the back she saw John burst from the school in the same fashion she had. The only thing on his mind was getting to the lake and hitting the jet ski. Dawn did not completely share their enthusiasm. She was saying good-bye to her boyfriend Taylor. He was off to Europe with his family and she was going to the camp.

Impatient as always, Christy stuck her head out the window. "For the love of... Dawn, kiss the boy goodbye so we can go home and pack!" The blonde scowled at her friend before gladly obliging. John looked at his watch timing them. "Okay that's enough let's go." They separated and Dawn climbed on the bus. "You two are so embarrassing."

"Yeah but you still love us." She giggled and sat down next to her brother. The bus pulled out and Christy stared out the window. In exactly 28 hours she would see David again. As the trees zipped by she wondered what this summer would have in store for them.


	2. Arrival

Okokokokokokok next chapter is up.

The next morning, Christy John and Dawn stood at the pick up station for the camp bus. All around them new and old campers introduced themselves to one another or said hi to old friends. The three teenagers just watched, remembering when they first met.

In the distance, John heard the unmistakable screech of the Camp Bus. "Okay kids gather up. Say good-bye to your parents it's almost time to go."

Christy stood next to a group of kids she's known for a couple years, listening as they told some new recruits about the camp. "Remember that year all that weird stuff happened?" "Yeah, it was the same year Christy became camp champ." "What kind of stuff happened?" "We all went crazy and started wrecking stuff. The animals also went nutz. It was so cool!" She watched them get on the bus. _David did that, back when he was Dark Heart. I'm so glad we were able to help him. _Thinking of David sent a warm feeling through her body. "Come on Christy we're ready to go." She nodded to Maureen, the driver, and settled into a seat in the front. Reaching in her bag she pulled out her earphones and prepared for the 4 hour drive.

"29 bottles of coke on the wall, 29 bottles of coke, you take one down pass it around, 28 bottles of coke on the wall." How she loathed that song. It was so redundant. She much preferred "the knuckle head" song.

"Only a few more minutes Christy. Then you'll get to see that beautiful site. And the camp too."

Christy blushed at Maureen and turned to look out the window.

The camp finally came into view and Christy could already see the other buses lined up in front of the mess hale. "John, Dawn you take care of the kids, I'll check us in. See you at the end of summer Maureen."

"Later girl." She opened the door and watched Christy disappear into the mess hall.

The mess hall was noisy, filled with high pitched voices. Sitting at a table on the far side of the room were the camp heads, Tonya and Sawyer were directing the workers where to put which suitcases and going over the first day of activities. "Hey Sawyer. The east coast group is here." "Glad to hear it Christy." She grinned at the 6 ft blonde. "Has west coast arrived yet?" He looked down at his clip board. "Yeah, their kids are at the amphitheater and the counselors are down by the lake." She thanked him and headed back out the door, passing her kids along the way. "See you guys later, I'm headed to the lake."

The sun caused the water to shimmer, making the lake look like it was covered in gold. The four west coast counselors at on the logs near the tire swing skipping rocks. David was closest to the lake, the light bouncing off the surface making him glow. It was Stacy, one of the other counselors, who noticed her. "Well well, look what the wind blew in. It's about time you guys arrived." Christy grinned and trotted down to them. David launched himself off his log, running to meet her half way. Picking her up he hugged her, swinging her around to the point they both fell down.

"It's so good to see you Christy." She gazed into his once red eyes, "The feelings mutual. I couldn't wait to get out here." Someone cleared there throat causing the two to blush. "We have a few minutes before the kids will need us, let's use it to catch up." Gripping Christy's hand he lead her to his former seat.

I just wanna say I'm having sooo much fun writing this story.


	3. fluff

"Welcome everyone to another summer of fun at Silver Pines. A few new rules this year, first timers will have to have a counselor or other camper with them at all times unless you are in the cabin or in eye sight. Second, only counselors can ride drive the boat, after last years little fiasco involving balloons with pudding and the closing ceremony." Giggles could be heard from the kids who had witnessed the famed, "Tapioca in the hole!" incident.

Tonya replaced Sawyer at the podium. "After this opening ceremony, we will have a bonfire and under the stars camp out as is camp tradition. Counselors come with me." She lead them to the clearing where the bonfire would be held. "What I need you guys to do is split into groups. One needs to gather fire wood, the other needs to roll the logs up from the lake and find more logs, and the third is responsible fore the hot dogs and s'mores stuff."

"Stacy and Dawn can do food, Bret, Sean, and Adam can move the logs, and Christy and I can get the firewood." The other counselors agreed and separated. Christy and David headed into the wood and started gathering firewood. "Hang on a second Christy, I have a surprise for you." "Okay, what do you need me to do?" "Just close your eyes and take my hand." She willingly obliged, feeling his warm fingers close around hers. Walking down an all to familiar path, David headed for the surprise.

"Okay, you can open your eyes." In front of her in the setting sun, stood the old cabin that had once been Dark Hearts lair. "Why are we here?" He grinned at her, "Two reasons, one this is where the most important event of my life happened, it's where I got the powers...that brought me to you." Christy swallowed hard, blushing. "And what's reason 2?" He moved till he was mere centimeters from her face, more importantly her lips, "It's the most private place in the entire camp."

Christy closed her eyes as David's lips connected with hers. This was the moment she'd always dreamed of. His lips were warm and slightly moist, and they felt perfect against her own. Moving his hand to cradle the back of her neck, she placed her hands on his shoulders. He pulled away due to oxygen loss. "I've wanted to do that since I first met you. I hope that's okay?" She pulled him right back.

While their eyes were closed, they failed to notice the red smoke leaking from inside the cabin. It however locked right on to David, waiting for it's chance to envelope him. _The girl would first have to get out of the way. _

Voices calling their names caused Christy and David to separate. "We should go meet them before they see us here. They might be unnerved being around here again." She moved out of the circle of his arms, "you go let them know we're okay, I'll get the fire wood we were supposed to collect." She nodded and gave him a quick peck on the cheek before heading down the trail. _At last!_ The cloud beelined for David, flowing into his eyes, nose, and mouth.

All he could see was red as a burning sensation filled his throat. He'd felt this feeling once before, when the evil magic had turned him into Dark Heart. _Yes David, I'm back. And I'm here to stay so get used to it. _Turning to look at the window of the cabin, he saw his eyes were once again red. "We'll have to do something about this, the others cannot know yet. Especially not Christy." Blinking a few times, he watched them fade to their human color. Grinning and chortling a small evil laugh, he headed down the path after Christy. But unbenounced to him, someone was soon going to receive word from a source that likes nothing more then pestering Dark Heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: woops forgot to do this. I don't own any of the Care Bears or their enemies or friends. Or the PS2 game.

From the shadows of the trees, 6 star buddies watched as their favorite torture target was repossessed by his evil essence. They wanted so badly to chase after him and start biting and stinging him with their sharp little limbs. But they knew they had an obligation to the Care Bear family to let them know that one of their opponents had returned. The star buddies flew up to the cloud kingdom, twittering and plotting the whole way.

But when they arrived, they found Care-a-lot eerily deserted. The cloud mobiles were gone, the light's in the houses were off, there was music coming from the Hall of Hearts, the cloud skimmer was still there...wait! The star buddies floated over to the hall and peered inside. Grumpy sat at Care-a-lots computer playing a game on the PS2. Or at least he was trying to. The game was on pause, appearing as I f he was waiting for someone. "Swift Heart honey, everything ok in there. You've been gone more then 5 seconds." Her voice emerged from the kitchen, "Do you want these nachos to taste good or not? If yes then wait a few more seconds." He laughed to himself and settled farther into the cloud chair. True to her word three seconds later Swift Heart came speeding out of the kitchen, a large plate of nachos held in one paw. She put them on the table between two soda cans and sat in the other cloud chair. "You didn't make them too spicy did you?" "No you big baby I didn't make the too spicy."

He took a nacho, chewed on it for a while, then leaned over and kissed Swift Hearts cheek. "It's perfect. How do you know me so well?" She smiled back, "I have no idea. Now start the game." It turns out they were playing X-Men Legends 2 in sparring mode. Swift Heart was Rogue and Grumpy was Gambit. She ended up totally kicking his butt. "No fair. How do you always win?" She leaned back in her chair smugly, "Cause I'm the best." "Oh yeah?" He leaped at her and began tickling her. "No hahahahahah Grumpy hahahaha stop hahahaha!" "Not till you say I'm the best and you love me." "You're the best ahahhahahahahahahah and I ahahahahhahaha love you." The tickling stopped only to be replaced by Grumpy's lips on her own.

The star buddies decided this was the perfect opportunity to tell them about Dark Heart. Flying over they started to squeak and fly circles. Grumpy, not letting the kiss be broken, held out a paw with a finger up signaling the to hold on. The star buddies ignored him, he persisted in telling them to wait till Swift Heart got fed up with his attention being split, "NOT RIGHT NOW!" The frightened star buddies fled and the two continued their make-out session without a second thought.

This meant they could handle Dark Heart how they wanted.


	5. Attack of the Star Buddies

Since it had been late when they had returned to Care-a-Lot, the Star Buddies decided to ambush Dark Heart in the morning. It also gave them time to plot. The Star Buddies settles on a cloud high over head and plotted and plotted till their plotters were sore.

Down at camp Silver Pines, the bugle sounded calling all campers from their bed and to the mess hall for breakfast.

The Star Buddies hovered over Davids bed so they would be the first thing he saw when he woke up. And when he opened his eyes, after stretching, he screamed, "Not you again!" Quickly scrambling out of bed he grabbed his clothes and headed to the counselor shower. The Stars giggled in their high squeeky voices. Oh yes, this would be fun. Floating out the door after Dark Heart, they stood guard outside the shower.

David let the warm water coarse over his body. 'Maybe I just imagined them there. I mean, there's no way they could know right? Right. Must have been all those marshmallows I ate last night.' Turning the water off he shook water form his red mane and got dressed

Cautiously he peered around the wash stall wall. There was no sign of any evil Star Buddies waiting to ambush him. He did fail to notice the ever so perfectly placed bar of soap on the ground. Stepping on it, David slid about 4 feet before falling forward. It was then the Star Buddies flew down upon him, stinging him and biting him in their little gang circle. "ARRRGGGHHH!" Getting to his feet he ran as fast as he could to the mess hall. The Stars left him at the door, waiting on the rook till their chance came again.

"Hey David, are you okay" "Yeah fine. Just took a little spill in the shower." What was he gonna tell her, that evil Star buddies were after him? She nodded and went to go sit down at the counselor table. David went to the servers, got his food, and joined them. All the time he was edgy, looking around as if the sky was falling. Tonya read out what the different groups were doing today and which counselors were where. "...and finally, David and Christy you two will be leading the hike."

This was too easy. Oh the possibilities of torture in a forest! The only complication would be Christy and the kids. It would also be the perfect opportunity for Dark Heart to do something evil.

"I'll meet you at the mouth of the trail, I need to get something from my cabin." "Okay, don't be gone too long." He watched her walk away, and I mean really watched her. 'She is so hot.' _And she can be yours, once everyone else is out of the way. _He grinned evilly and walked to his cabin, eyes glowing red.

"What took you so long?" "Sorry, I couldn't find my compass. Ready to hit the trail kids. Maybe if your good, we'll tell you a story."

4 hours later...

"I think were definitely lost." "I'm thirsty." "I'm tired." "My feet hurt." That was the last straw, the kids had been whining non stop for the last mile. Davids dark side was clamoring to get out. And he knew just the release to give it. "I need to use the latrine Christy. Why don't you all go rest over there." She nodded and moved the kids away.

Dark Heart ducked behind a tree. _Now, a spell to take care of those whiney brats. I hope I'm not too rusty. _Turning towards the group he started to chant a spell. The Star Buddies saw and swooped to attack. But this time he was ready for them. Throwing a net of red magic at them he was able to capture all but one. Pinning them to a tree, he turned back to the spell. But the lone star buddie screeched to get Christy's attention. "David you ok?"

"Damn." Turning to face the annoying pest, he saw it was gone. "I'll be back for you." Leaving the captured Stars, he re-joined Christy and the kids.

The escaped Star Buddie was on it's way back to Care-A-Lot to tell the Care Bears Dark Heart had returned.


	6. ice cream

"What was going on back there? It looked like you were dancing." "There was a mosquito buzzing around me. That's what made that noise." One of the loud mouthed kids pitched in, "a mosquito wouldn't make that noise. It would just go splat!" Christy giggled at the look David gave the kid.

The little star buddie had made it safely back to Care-A-Lot. There it saw the other star buddies and Care Bear family members in a briefing. And of course Tender Heart was acting like he knew everything, and his family members were occupying themselves in other ways. Playful Heart and Funshine were definitely having the most fun. They were playing footsie under the table and trying to imitate Tender Heart using funny gestures.

The Star Buddie came shrieking in flying in circles. The others flew to it to try and see why it was so frantic. The Care Bear Family watched the exchange. The older star buddies raised their brows and flew to Noble Heart and True Heart. After a whispered conference True Heart pulled away, "What do you mean Dark Heart's evil has returned! Why didn't you tell us sooner?" Her face was going slightly red. Grumpy and Swift Heart glanced at each other before trying to slink out of the room. The Star Buddie whispered something else to True Heart, who instantly focused on the two departing forms. "Hold it you two. Apparently the Star Buddies were trying to tell you about it but you were 'busy'." Swift Heart was blushing and Grumpy rubbing the back of his neck nervously, "We'll you see, we were." "Forget it! But since this was your fault we got this news so late, you two will have to find out the extent of the damage." They nodded and fled the room before True Heart really lost it.

Back at Silver Pines, the hiking group had finally made it back to camp. "Finally, I thought we would never get out of those woods. You two are horrible at leading hikes." Stated the same obnoxious kid from earlier. "Hey Billy, why don't you change into your bathing suit and go for a swim before it gets too dark." He sighed and went off to change. Christy risked a glance at David and thought she saw his eyes flicker red. 'No way! There's no way I saw that.' Shaking her head she slipped her arm around Davids. "Come on, let's get some ice cream." He grinned at her, _This is perfect. _"Why don't we eat it at the old cabin. After all, we have such a history there." "Okay. What flavor would you like?" "Chocolate." Christy kissed him quickly before heading to the mess hall.

From the bushes Grumpy and Swift Heart watched the exchange between the 2 teens. Actually, swift Heart was inspecting her paws while Grumpy watched them. "You 2 will have to find out the extent of the damage. Oh yeah, them finally hooking up. Real deadly." "Let it go Grumpy." Christy came back holding two cones, giving one to David they headed for the cabin. The two Care Bears followed them. By the time they'd finished the ice cream the cabin was coming into view. David leaned forward and kissed her. "I love you Christy. Always have." "Really? I love you too." He grinned and kissed her again. Giving them some privacy, Swift Heart and Grumpy wandered a few feet away. It was there Swift Heart's sensitive ears picked up the sounds of distressed squeaking. "Come on Grumpy." Grabbing his paw she dashed in the direction the noise was coming from. There they saw the star buddie pinned to the tree in a net. Quickly they told Grumpy what happened while Swift Heart tried to get them down. But as she touched the net, red electricity coursed up her arm and around her body. Shrieking she fell down unconscious, parts of her fur singed. "Swift Heart!" Eyes burning with rage Grumpy charged back through the forest intent on Dark Heart.

Christy's walkie talkie went off right when the kiss was getting interesting. "What's up Sawyer?" "One of the girls is having uh...problem and Tina, Dawn, and Stacy are out on the lake and don't have their walkie-talkies on." "Okay I'm coming. Sorry David, I'll be back as soon as I can." "It's okay. I understand." _Oh for crying out loud. _Almost as soon as Christy disappeared, Grumpy and the Star Buddies emerged. "Okay Dark Heart. You're going down."

He grinned evilly and turned into his cloud form. "I see you set my captives free, and found out my secret. But what can you possibly do about it?" Grumpy stared him and the Star Buddies flew at him. "Ahhhhhhhhh. I can't see!" He blindly shot red lightning at the blue bear while trying to avoid the Star Buddies. He got one shot in that hit Grumpy in his shoulder. Grabbing it he fell to his knees. "I knew it, you can't defeat me." "Not alone I can't, but just you wait." Calling up a cloud mobile he picked up the still unconscious Swift Heart back at the tree and flew back to Care-A-Lot. "I'll be waiting for you."


	7. uhoh

Christy was hurrying back to the cabin as fast as she could. 'I hope David isn't too upset I had to leave.' by the time she arrived, she saw David cursing and looking at his arm. it was red and swollen. "what happened." he whirled around surprised, he hadn't even heard Christy come up. "I was uhhhh, stung by a bee." she raised her eye brows wondering why it had taken him so long to answer. "as long as your okay." he pulled her against him, "I am now." leaning forward, he kissed her sweetly. She was so engulfed in the kiss that she didn't notice David moving them closer and closer to the cabin. _That's it! She's almost mine. _He felt his hand touch the door knob and start to turn it. "No!"

Christy pulled her mouth away. "I'm sorry David, but I'm not ready for that just yet." David threw his head back in laughter. Unsure of what was happening, she backed away from him. "My dear Christy, that is not what's happening. I'm kidnaping you." His eyes were glowing red. That was the last thing she remembered before blacking out.

"Where could they be, they've been gone for hours." John shined his flashlight into a clump of bushes. "I don't know Dawn, but they have to be around here somewhere."

She came to in the cave where Dark Heart had been vanquished. "What's going on?" "Christy your awake! I'm so sorry, I didn't know he was planning that." "Who planning what?" David looked uneasy. "Dark Hearts back Christy. He got me last time we were here. I couldn't stop him." He groaned as his eyes turned red again, _and now you are all mine! _He lunged at her, trying to kiss her. Christy smacked him across the face, "you wish. Give me David back and leave us alone. I've stopped you once, and I'll do it again." His face grew angry as he hissed slightly at her. _If I can't have you then no one will. _Raising his hand and gathering lightning, Christy prepared to die. When no pain came she opened her eyes and saw David fighting with himself. "I won't let you hurt her, I love her." A red glow covered Davids body. Slowly, like honey being squeezed from the honey bear, David split into two. The new one however looked like a shadow version of David with glowing red eyes. Instead of being black like a normal shadow, it looked like a redder version of David. The whole situation reminded Christy of when Peter Pan and his shadow were separated. "Then I guess I'll have to kill her myself."


	8. The End

Grumpy had arrived safely back in care-a-lot. Picking up Swift Heart he ran in search of Noble Heart and True Heart. "Quick I need everyone to assemble at the hall of hearts. We have a big problem." Gently he laid Swift Heart on the floor before addressing the others. "David's gone back to being Dark Heart. He's tricking Christy. We need to get down there and stop him. Just look what he did to Swift Heart." "We have to get True Heart and Noble Heart back. They went on a date a little while ago." He looked at Brave Heart in disbelief, "Bright Heart come with me. We'll use the Rainbow rescue beam." He nodded going to the machine in the corner. After pushing some buttons, a rainbow came through the roof, depositing the founders on the platform. Unfortunately they had been beamed up in the middle of a very heated kiss. Someone cleared their throat, and the two separated. "What's the big idea?" Sighing Grumpy began again to hurriedly explain the situation.

Meanwhile back at Dark Heart's hide out...

"Then I guess I'll have to kill her myself." The entity Dark Heart shot a dark red lightning bolt at Christy. "Over my dead body." A strong shove pushed her out of the way, the momentum caused her to slide across the floor. Looking back she saw David being zapped by the lightning bolt. "You bastard! Leave him alone!" She got up to run at David, "no Christy, stay away!" A soft red glow left his hands pinning her to the nearest wall. No matter how hard she struggled, she couldn't get free. "David what are you doing?" He threw a lightning back at Dark Heart, giving him a moment, "Like I said, he can have you but over my dead body." Dark Heart attacked again throwing David into a group of stalagmites, leaving his clothes torn and blood starting to flow. A red ball of his magic formed in Davids hand, he threw it at Dark Heart. It exploded showering the shadow with red flames. It screeched in an un earthly voice before charging David. Christy wanted to turn away but she couldn't. "Oh David." The shadow called up a hammer made of dark magic swinging at David's head he missed. David did the same but his weapon of choice was a sword. He thrust at his former shadow but he parried with his hammer. The connection of the two magic's caused red sparks to fly. Spinning away, David tried to under cut the hammer away from Dark Hearts hands. He missed the hammer but was able to stab the shadow in his leg. His moment of triumph was short lived, the hammer came crashing into Davids sword arm. Not only did the sword fall from his fingers, but the sound of cracking bone echoed through the cavernous space. Crying out in pain, David sunk to his knees. Dark Heart picked up his sword holding it on level with David's heart, What was that you said earlier?" Without missing a beat, the shadow stabbed the sword through Davids chest, narrowly missing his heart. Gasping, he fell to the floor. "David no!" She saw blood pooling under and around him. "You idiot! Why did you do that!" The cloud around Christy had begun to thin. He smirked at her, "It's...no...biggy Christy. All in a days work...for...a...soulmate." Tears welled in her eyes. 'He said were soul mates' "well then don't you dare die! Soul mates are supposed to be together forever. His eyes were closing, color draining from his skin. Dark Heart couldn't help one last chide at him. "I heard somewhere love conquers all, looks like I found the loop hole."

A rainbow flew into the room depositing the Care Bear family minus three. "There is no loop hole, just the cavalry sometimes has to come in." The bears and cousins quickly formed a circle around Dark Heart. Christy used this opportunity to break free from the weakened spell and go to David. Dark Heart watched as he was surrounded, and couldn't help but laugh. "You don't get it. I'm invincible. All dark magic in a form." True Heart stepped forward, "well in order for there to be darkness there has to be light." Star buddies flew to the attack and started circling the shadow, confusing him. "Care Bears stare." "Care Cousins Call." All around the circle stare beams streamed to attack Dark Heart. "Light gets rid of all shadows Dark Heart." Roared Brave Heart. "This can't be happening. Ahhhhhh, the light!" "Now Grumpy, Do it now." "I know Tender Heart I'm not stupid." Grumbling the blue bear held a white pendent with a yellow jewel out towards Dark Heart, "luminarous capturus." A beam of pure light pulled Dark Heart into the Jewel. "That was for hurting Swift Heart. Oh yeah and everything else you may have done we don't know about."

He was gone...But David would be soon to follow if something wasn't done. Noble Heart came over to examine him. "Isn't there something you can do?" The blood had started to slow, not a good sign. Davids face was very pale and his skin starting to turn cold. Sadly Noble Heart shook his head, "I'm sorry Christy, He's beyond help." Sobs escaped her mouth as she leaned over David, gripping his hand. Playful Heart pulled Funshine close when he saw tears on her cheeks. Champ and Bright Heart did the same to Cheer and Treat Heart. "I love you David. Don't leave me." Leaning down she kissed him. A purple glow flowed from Christy's heart, through her lips, and into Davids body. The wound on his chest closed, and color began to come back to his face. Slowly he opened his eyes and looked at Christy, "Did we win?" She nodded eyes over flowing, "Yeah we did." Throwing her arms around him she hugged him tight, "OWW Christy broken arm remember!" "Sorry, come on, lets get you to a hospital."

End of Summer...

The counselors watched as the kids loaded onto the bus to go home. David had his good arm around Christy's shoulders, his other still in a cast and sling. When Davids parents had come to the hospital they had also announced his father would be relocated to the same town Christy lived in. Now they wouldn't be separated. "This year is gonna be good. I can feel it." He kissed her fore head, "yeah it is." Dawn called to them from the bus, "come on let's go. I'm glad you found your summer love and all but I got my man waiting for me at home!" Laughing they got onto the bus. But not before looking up and saying goodbye to their friends one last time. "Thanks everyone, for everything." "Just try to have a normal summer next year." Swift Heart shoved him, "oh Grumpy!" The bus and cloud mobiles drove away as the sun set on Silver Pines Camp.

The End.


End file.
